


White Wolves and Bruised Peaches

by AllThingsMustDie



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsMustDie/pseuds/AllThingsMustDie
Summary: The world went out with a bang and Staci couldn't believe that Joseph was right.Jacob's dead but hes still right there next to him.Staci feels weak but he has people he needs to be strong for.





	1. Amazing Grace

**Amazing Graze. How sweet the sound.**

The world is on fire. His head is pounding. It takes every bit of his strength just to open his eyes. He sees Hudson right next to him. She's dead. 

**That saved a wretch like me.**

He hears a car. Hears voices. They are rushed and panicked. They call out for Rook. Staci doesnt have the strength to look to see if Rook is ok.

**I once was lost. But now I'm found.**

He feels someone checking his pulse. They call out to the other stranger. They call him the sole survivor. Pratt didnt realise he had more to lose. They pull him out of the car and he tries to reach for Hudson. She stares back unseeing.

**Was blind, but now I see.**

Joseph Seed was right. He was right. 

\- - - 

Staci Pratt is checking over the helicopter. He runs all the necessary tests. It's ready for flight. Staci gets to drive it today. 

A Marshall is arriving at the station. Hes going to be taking Whitehorse, Pratt, Hudson, and Rook over to the Peggies church to arrest Joseph Seed. 

They are the only officers left at the station. 

Hes met Joseph Seed only once before. The man made him uncomfortable. He stood too close, got too touchy. He never broke eye contact. He spoke like he knew everything about Pratt.

Staci never wanted to see him again.

Never wanted to see Joseph, or his freak of a brother John. Definetly never wanted to see Jacob.

Pratt has pulled Jacob Seed over too many time to count. It was a wonder that Jacob still even had a liscense. 

What pissed him off more is that Jacob seemed to only do that when he was on patrol. None of the other officers have ever pulled him over. 

Staci wanted to throw all the Seeds in jail. 

\- - -

His head was screaming at him. He tried to open his eyes but was blinded by a light above him. 

"Dad hes awake!" 

He tried to move but he was tied down.

That woke him up.

Staci started panicking. His eyes adjusted to the light and he saw he was in a bedroom. His hands, arms, and legs were all strapped down onto the bed. 

No no no no

He had to get out, had to escaped. Strong or weak. They tied him down, they are trying to make him weak. He has to be stronger. Stronger then them. Have to cull.

The door to the room opens and a man walks in. Hes older than Staci, early 30s at least. 

"I'm glad you're awake. Thought you might never come back. It's been 4 days."

Staci doesnt respond. He doesnt move. This guy is in complete control of him. Staci cant do anything. 

He finds it difficult to keep eye contact. When he looks back at the man he sees Jacob standing beside him. Hes smirking. 

Staci flinches. He does a double take. Jacob isnt there anymore. 

\- - -

Staci's helicopter is upside down crashed onto the ground. He regains consciousness just in time to see Joseph climb on top of a car. His disciples look at him like hes a god. 

"Let the reaping begin!"

The door to the chopper is ripped open and a cultist grabs hold of his leg. He kicks at them screaming at them to let him go. 

Another peggie joins the first and he can hear Hudson screaming too. They rip him out of the helicopter and he realizes that hes royally fucked.

Theres so many of them.

Half of them run after the Marshall and Rook. He prays they get away. Whitehorse is unconscious. Hudson is still fighting. Pratt is scared. 

They catch the Marshall and then Joseph and the cultists present the 4 law enforcers to the Heralds like a litter of puppies. 

"She seems like a fighter. You like them strong, right Jacob?" John Seed stands tall with a hand on his hip. Hes a cocky bastard. 

He tries to grap Joey's chin but she jerks away. He tsks and looks at his brother. 

Jacob Seed looks at John, then Joey, then finally at Pratt. He smirks. 

\- - - 

"Peaches." Jacob calls to him. Hes taunting him again. 

"Couldn't sit still, huh pup? I know how fidgety you are. Never thought it would end up killing your friends."

Pratt mutters a shut up. His arms are clenched into fists in his lap. He feels like hes gonna cry.

"Excuse me?" A female voice. The wife of the man who Staci had talked to before. 

"Let's go, Amy. I think he needs a moment." 

They leave him alone. Hes not tied up. Hes free to leave, but theres nowhere to go. The world has ended.

"Its partially your fault, you know. You helped Rook escape." 

"Please just shut up. Please just go away." Staci begs him to leave. He just chuckles. 

"If you didnt want me around anymore then why are you wearing my dog tags?" 

A valid point. Why did Pratt take the tags? Rook had ripped them off when he took the key. It was given to Staci as evidence that Jacob couldn't hurt him anymore.

Why did Staci keep them? Why was he wearing them? Hidden under his shirt like a dirty secret.

"Just admit it, you need me." Jacob crouched down to be level with him. His blue eyes staring at Pratt's brown ones. 

"No..." Pratt couldn't admit that. He refused to.

"Then I'll go, I'll leave you be."

"Please stay..."

The world is over. His family and friends are dead. He wishes Jacob Seed was really here.


	2. The Devil Came From Georgia

"Who's Jacob?"

"W-Who?"

Staci Pratt is playing battleship with a 6 year old Blake Everman. He's the son and only child of the couple that saved him. Amy and Jack Everman. 

"Jacob. The man you talk to, the one we cant see. Dad says hes a ghost and only you can see him."

Jack was a very patient man. He was a veteran. Just like Jacob. But he understood PTSD better than Amy.

"He was... he was someone that I spent a lot of time with... before the bombs." Staci doesnt know what else to tell the kid.

"Dad said that he wasnt a good man, but if he was bad then why did you spend so much time with him?"

Staci wants to jump out a window. Wants to crawl into a hole and die. He can feel Jacob's 'ghost' watching him. Smirking. The bastard is always smirking. 

"I didnt have a choice. He forced me to," Staci quietly mutters. His face is glued to the gameboard. 

"Its not like you ever tried that hard to escape. A lot of missed opportunities, Peaches. Still remember the day you willingly ran back into my arms." He digs his nails into the palms of his hands.

"I get it now. You were one of the people taken by the peggies. I was almost too. Rook saved me and Mama." Staci wants to cry now. He doesnt know why. 

"Cookie?" Blake offers Staci a cookie with a sad smile that he never thought hed see on a kid so young. Staci accepts and they return to the game in front of them. 

\- - - 

Staci runs as fast as he can. He hasn't eaten in two days. Hes so thirsty. His throat burns. Staci runs. 

He saw the gate left open, a truck being unloaded and soon to leave. Jacob had gone inside to talk with the VIP that had arrived. Nobody noticed Staci slip out. After he hit the treeline he ran. 

Fall's End or the Hope County Jail. Whichever was closer. The Jail? Maybe? They were both too far away. Staci had to get there on foot. Avoid the roads. Pray he didnt run into a bear or a cougar. Or a wolf. 

But first he had to get as far away from Jacob as possible.

So he kept running. He ran till it got dark out. Ran till he found a cabin in the middle of nowhere. Abandoned. A keycard hidden underneath a floorboard. A preppers bunker. 

Staci locked himself in. Prayed he had the only key. Drank two whole bottles of water, gorged himself on the food stash, and then crashed out on the bed. 

\- - -

Amy is pregnant. Blake is asking his parents a million questions. Jack happily has a hand on his wife's tummy. Staci is scared.

Scared because nobody here knows how to properly deliver a baby. 

\- - -

He can hear wolves howling outside. He tries to convince himself that it's normal for a place like the Whitetail Mountains. He prays they aren't Judges. 

But then he hears whistling. Only you. 

\- - -

Jack leaves. Leaves the bunker. He fucking leaves. He tells Staci that he has to find someone who can deliver the baby. Says he will lose them both if he doesn't. 

Then he leaves. 

Staci never sees him again. 

\- - -

Theres 3 knocks on his door. Staci is cradled in the corner. His head buried into his knees and his arms wrapped over him. 

"Knock knock, pup. Its rude to ignore the door."

\- - -

Staci tries his best to deliver the baby. They go off Amy's memory alone of when she had Blake. Theres a lot of blood and screaming. Somethings wrong but Staci doesnt know what.

In the end Staci is cradling a healthy little girl. When he turn to show the mother he sees vacant glossy eyes. 

Staci doesnt know what to do.

\- - -

"Pratt, dont make me say it again."

Pratt. Jacob only calls him Pratt when hes angry. Always Peaches. Pup. Never Pratt.

That alone almost makes him get up and open the door. But Jacob cant get in. And Staci has atleast a years worth of supplies in here. 

"Listen, pup, if you open the door I wont punish you." Is he desperate? Does he know Staci won? Or does he know something Staci doesnt. Does he have a keycard of his own?

Is he playing with him?

Jacob never loses to anybody, that alone scares Staci into opening the door. Jacob smiles at him, a sick sadistic smile, before he wraps Staci into a hug. 

"Good boy," he whispers into Staci's ear, "I'll give you a treat when we get home."

\- - -

Staci holds Blake while he cries. The boy has lost both his parents now. 

He has a new little sister. Blake names her Jamie. A combination of his parents names. 

Staci cant leave to bury Amy. He waits till Blake is fast asleep. Then he puts Amy in the furnace they use to disintegrate waste. 

Theres nothing left but ash. 

Staci is responsible for two children now.


	3. Alpha and Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non graphic Rape non-con in this chapter. You've been warned.

Jacob leads him to his office. Leads him to the bed in the corner. Lifts Staci up and sets him down like hes nothing. Staci probably weighs 1/3rd of what he used to. 

"Stay," he says and Staci obeys. He wishes he stayed in the cabin. Staci doesnt want whatever this 'treat' is.

Jacob walks over to his desk and pulls a collar out of one of the drawers. Staci wonders how long hes had it for. When Jacob comes back toward the bed Staci notices the name "Peaches" engraved on the tag of the collar.

He puts it on his pup. Takes a step back and looks at his handiwork. Staci, bruised and broken. His eyes tired and sullen. His hair a mess.

His collar around his neck.

Jacob orders him to strip and he does.

He wanders his hands around Staci's body. Purrs into his ear praise and worship.

Jacob takes Staci for the first time. The first of many. Staci let's him because it's the gentlest Jacob has ever been. 

\- - -

It's been over 5 years since the world ended. They celebrate Jamie's 5th birthday.

Afterwards Staci tucks his kids into bed. He heads down to the supply room. They are dangerously low on food. 

"Kids gotta eat, pup. We are gonna have to go hunting soon. Up on the surface." Jacob is leaning against the wall. His arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. 

Staci sighs. "I know I know. When I talked about it with Blake he started crying. He doesnt want to lose another parent."

"We're all gonna die if you dont. Maybe you should just go out and find your deputy friend. Rook would be a shit ton better at this than you."

Staci mutters a shut up as he counts over the last of the rations. 3 days left. 

Jacob does have a point, however. Jack had told Staci that he was the only one alive out of the 3 that had been in the car. The drivers seat was empty. Staci didnt see Joseph when he looked at Hudson.

But Staci didnt want to know what Joseph did to Rook. 

"Take my rifle. You know how to use it." 

Jack and Amy had taken every gun they could find when they found Staci. Rook had a small arsenal with him. They had Jacob's Rifle. 

Now it stood with the other guns. The red paint just as brash and violent as Staci remembers. 

He grabs it and leaves while the kids are asleep. 

\- - -

"That's it, just like that." Jacob has his arms around him. He guides Staci's hands like they are on a romantic pottery date. 

Jacob teaches Staci how to properly clean his rifle. 

Then he takes Staci outside and teaches him how to shoot it. Teaches him how to stay steady. How to breath. 

"That's my good boy, my Peaches." Staci blushes. The name now a reminder of the collar that he wears every night in Jacob's bed. 

"My Peaches."

Only ever his.


	4. The World As It Once Was

"Staci boots off at the door, you're gonna trail mud everywhere."

His mom scolding him. Staci just laughing it off before doing what he's told. 

They sit down for dinner, an occasion that's become far too rare.

Her smile as Staci tells her about work shenanigans. Or something crazy that happened when he went to The Spread Eagle with Joey. 

She gives him a kiss goodbye and watches him walk to his car from the doorway. Her smile is now small and sad. 

Staci goes back to Hope County. He leaves his mom behind. 

\- - - 

Jacob shakes and mutters in his sleep. His hands keep clenching. Staci can't make out what he's saying.

He massages into Jacob's stiff joints. Pets his hair. Jacob calms down. He rolls over and pulls Staci into his arms. 

Staci let's him. He tells himself it's not cause he likes it, but because he'd be punished if he resisted. He lies.

\- - -  
The world isn't what it use to be. The land is more barren. The life that once engulfed Hope County is gone. 

It's a wasteland. 

The plant life is steadily taking over the parts of Hope that aren't still overly radiated. The wildlife survived as well. 

That means there has to be people who made it, too? Right? That's what worries Staci. He's seen enough apocalypse movies to know that this is exactly what brings out the worst in people. 

Staci aims at a doe with white fur. None of the animals look the same as they used to. 

"Steady, pup. You've gotten rusty."

He takes a deep breathe to calm the shaking in his trigger happy hands. He focuses on the skull of his victim. 

He holds his breath, focuses, pulls the trigger.

\- - - 

He climbs down into the bunker, one large white doe draped over his shoulder. When he opens the door into the main room hes met with an upset Blake.

"You said you wouldn't go." There are tears streaming down his face. 

"Blake I-" 

"No you said you wouldn't leave us, but you lied to me!"

He's screaming now. Staci drops the doe at the door and makes his way toward Blake, pulling the kid into a tight hug. 

Blake screams and pounds at Staci but the ex-deputy doesn't let go.

Eventually the kid gets tired and he wraps his arms around the older man. 

"Please don't die and leave us, Dad."

"I'm not going to, Blake. I promise." 

They stay like that for a while. The little boy falls asleep in Staci's arms and he returns him to his bed before crawling in and trying to fall asleep himself. 

He sees Jacob sitting on the chair in the cornor of the room, the one left there with the eldest Seed in mind. 

He glares at Staci, before leaning back and crossing his arms. 

"You shouldn't make promises you're not strong enough to keep, Pratt."

\- - -

The air ventilation breaks and Staci doesnt know how to fix it. He packs 3 light backpacks for him and his kids and prepares for the surface.

Hes gotten use to surrounding area around the bunker. Hes gone up there to hunt countless times now. 

When he exits the bunker the sun is just rising over the mountain. Staci helps Blake and Jamie crawl out after them. 

They stare in wonder at the world around them. It accures to him that it's been 6 years since Blake last saw the world. At the time the boy was only 5.

And this is the first time little Jamie has ever seen the sky.

They stare wide eyed and open mouthed at the colors the sun rising over the Whitetails creates.

They are amazed by the grass and flowers and trees. Staci lets them explore the world around them while he sets up camp in a nearby house that still has a roof. 

They chase bugs and gasp at a deer they spot while Staci nails boards into windows and secures doors. 

He fixes walls and cleans up the inside to be suitable for 3 people. 

He retrieves mattresses and blankets and anything else they could us from the bunker at stores it in the home. 

Soon he has a well lit home with comfy beds and plenty of board games, a nice side room for preparing game for supper, and an ok armory. Best of all, no possible way of getting in from the outside without knowing about the secret passageway. 

A small hole big enough for Staci to crouch into hidden behind a board that didnt look out of place. That board also being hidden behind bushes that surrounded the home. 

Staci felt safe enough to call this new place home. 

Now he sat on the ground watching the kids catching and releasing fireflies. 

Jacob sat next to him, close enough to be almost touching but they both knew that there was nothing solid there to touch.

Just the ghost of a man that use to be a mountain.


	5. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Multifangirl69, YandereSnake, and sane_psychopath
> 
> Your comments really make my day. Thank you :)
> 
> -
> 
> Short chapter, will update soon

He sits down, hand clenching his wound and eyes feeling heavy. 

He's tired, and he let's himself go. 

\- - -

Staci is sharpening the arrow tips as he sits and watches the kids play.

He had made a tire swing on one of the trees nearby the house but still a good distance away. The swing was Jacob's idea.

Staci has gotten good at archery. He found the bow while scavenging and it was like a godsend. The rifle was so loud and the ammo was scarce. 

 

"Peaches, dont forget you gotta cook supper yet today. It's going to get dark soon."

"We still got some venison left from that Buck, right?"

"Yeah, you got to finish that before it goes bad." 

"I'll have to go hunting again tomorrow. I wish I could just send you to do it."

"Bet the kids do to, you're a lousy hunter."

"Hey, I'm getting better! Now quit being a dick and-"

"Quiet, do you hear that?" Jacob gets up off the ground, his hand is up, a signal that ment hold on, and he looked off into the distance. 

Staci sat there straining to see if he could hear what Jacob was talking about. 

The roar of a car engine. 

"Blake, Jamie! In the house right now!" Staci bolted up scooping his stuff off the ground and ushering for the kids to follow him.

The car was getting louder. Getting closer. 

They ran to the house. Why did he put the damn swing so far away from it. 

It was so loud now. Multiple engines. Multiple cars. 

"Pratt, it's too late." 

The house was right there. It was so close.

The engines stopped. The cars where all around them.

Staci heard laughing. Heard the voices of multiple men. 

One man walked up to Staci and his family. A smirk on his face and confidence in his step.

He looked Staci in the eyes and grinned. 

"Looks like we found ourselves more cattle, boys."


	6. UPDATE - NOT A STORY CHAPTER

Hello

I'm sorry, I'm bad at updating.

And for that I humbly apologize. 

I will try my best to update more often. I recently started a new game + on infamous for far cry 5 so I am in a far cry mindset again.

That being said. This fic is free use to any writers out there.

Dad Pratts declassified apocalypse survival guide.

Basically, if any of you would like, you can take this story and make it your own. 

You can take the plot. Take the characters. Take the kids. 

Hell, if youd like you can straight up take as many of the already written chapters as you want and just start adding to it. Make it your story. 

I've basically read every Jacob/Staci fic on this site so I know for a fact y'all are word artists. 

I cannot guarantee that I will finish this myself, but maybe someone else can. 

I'm basically putting this baby up for adoption. Except it's more like I cloned the baby and put it in a box that said "free babies. Raise it your way" 

Will update later gators. As in later today. July 3rd. 2019.


	7. Restless Sleep, Know You're Weak

Jacob always traps him on his bed after sex. He sandwiches him between his body and the wall. 

Pratt falls asleep in his arms. Like a lover. 

The peggies glare at him as he follows Jacob like the dog he is. A clipboard in hand. Always two steps behind. 

They call him a cock slut. Jacob's bitch. Quiet enough to be subtle. Loud enough for Pratt to hear. 

He was never punished for running away. Only 'rewarded' for williningly returning. 

They all think he should be dead or shoved in a cage. He follows Jacob two steps behind. Clipboard in hand. 

And later that night, in the afterglow of sex, they kiss. Its sloppy, and awkward, and it doesn't feel wrong. It scares Pratt.

Stuck on his back. Jacob's come leaking out of him. An awkward kiss that doesnt feel wrong. 

It's terrifying. 

"Tell me who you belong to." Spoken softly between two lips. Burning eyes. A demand. A request?

"You. Only you. I'm yours Jacob, I promise."

\- - - 

Blake and Jamie look at him with worried eyes as he packs a light bag for each of them. Jamie has never seen the outside. Blake hardly remembers it, the last time being so long ago.

He pulls them both in for a group hug. 

"Its going to be fine. I'll keep us safe. I promise."

\- - -

Blake snores softly on the beg. Staci crawls in next to him. It was the first time hed ever left the bunker. 

Blake had caught him and had screamed and cried. 

Jacob's cold eyes glaring at him from his seat in the cornor of the room. 

"You shouldnt make promises you're not strong enough to keep."

Pratt was always too weak.

\- - - 

 

 

 

The cars form a ring around them. Headlights blaring. Blinding. Caught in the middle is Pratt and his two children. 

A large man jumps down from his jeep and stalks toward them. The leader of the pack. The alpha. Hes tall, intimidating, and a large scar runs from his left forehead down to his right shoulder. He grins wickedly at him. 

"Children fetch the best price. They're our future after all." 

Staci Pratt stands protectively between his kids and the man. Blake and Jamie both grip tightly against his arm that he uses to guard them. 

"We dont mean any trouble, please just leave us be," he pleads. The man just laughs. 

"Now how would I benifit from that?" He asks as he stalks forward. He stops inches away from Pratt. His eyes focus in on the dog tags. 

"A military man, huh? Thank you for your service..." he grabs the chain tugging Pratt closer and reads the tags, "...Jacob, is it?"

Pratt doesnt answer, just glares at the man who doesnt seem to care either way.

"My name is Marcus, but you can call me Mr. Red. Most people who know me do. Do you know why?"

He pauses for a moment, like he expects Pratt to answer. Pratt just glares.

"They call me Mr. Red because I like painting the world Red. Red with blood from those who dont contribute to it. Your blood if you dont obey me. Now, are you gonna behave or do I have to make an example out of you?" 

Pratt spits on the ground at Red's feet. The leader looks at him in disintrust. 

He whistles and a larger man with long mangled hair steps forward. He raised his gun above his head and Pratt gets hit with the back of a rifle. 

The last thing Staci sees is Red. And then he sees Black.

\- - -

 

 

 

He watches Jacob sleep. He feels guilty. 

Tomorrow Mark's the 7th day. The truck leaves at midnight. Rook is in the cages. Tomorrow they wont be anymore because tomorrow marks the 7th day.

Jacob stirs. Grunts a little. His eyebrows furrow. Staci massages him softly. Jacob relaxes. 

Pratt smiles softly. Then he stops when he catches him self. He doesnt like this. He cant. Jacob is a monster.

A monster who's starving his friend in a cage. Almost 7 days. Truck leaves at midnight. 1 2 3 1 2 3.

He feels guilty. 

 

He feels weak.

\- - - 

Pratt wakes up and groans. His head screams at him. He begrudgingly opens his eyes and takes in his surrounding.

His arms are tied together. Hes sat in the back of a prison van. He surrounded by others, arms tied as well, and a single guard with a gun. 

None of the other prisoners are children.

Blake and Jamie are gone.

Pratt really shouldnt make promises hes not strong enough to keep.


End file.
